Deception and Destiny
by KiaraExodus
Summary: Two men. Two great loves. Humanity and redemption. You have to fight for what you want. [Ra's/Melisande] - [Bane/OC] - Barsad and a number of DC characters also. NolanDCVerse.
1. Chapter 1

Bright.

That is what he first thought when his eyes strained to open. The warmth from the sun peeking through the vertical blinds hitting his exposed body. Black shorts barely concealing what they were meant to, long legs sprawled over the bottom of the bed as he was too tall for the frame. He didn't care though. This was heaven to him. Heaven was lying next to him, softly breathing in her slumber.

He looked at her a while. She was stunning. Piercing blue/green eyes, a mound of mousey brown hair that cascaded around the pillow, her arms slender with just the right muscle definition for a female, her legs – long and lithe. Her hips were just the right width, her stomach smooth and her breasts. Oh her breasts. He swore to himself every time his tongue found her breasts she tasted of strawberries and cream.

Yes. Ra's al Ghul was a lucky man indeed.

AN: Hey you guys. I remember speaking to Itzy Strange a while back about this idea I had in regards to a Ra's/Melisande fic. I am also writing Bane and an OC in to this also. The stories will have two different paths but will also cross at some point. The next chapter will have LOTS of Bane in, as the delicious Tom Hardy is so god-damn gorgeously sexy that I couldn't resist having my own little canon.

Most of this will be a mix of NolanVerse and DC Universe.

And you guys may call me Cheyenne, or Chey.


	2. Chapter 2

This was where it all began.

He looked around. The place looked worse since he'd last been here if that was at all possible he'd thought, in disbelief. Men were gathering to see the latest new toy that dropped from the sky. What they didn't see at first, they soon realised after a few extra glances in the dark.

Bane.

A few of the men stumbled back in despair. A few of them knew that this was their last day breathing if they dared approach. Bane had a fearsome reputation, even after the damage that was done to him. The revenge exacted upon Pena Dura's previous residents was told around the prison in a legendary fashion. Bane himself on that terrible day in his pain and weakness grew strong for reasons the prisoners yet did not know. He'd manage to stand, and make a grab for one of the men who attacked him. The man, in Bane's death grip was all teeth and flailing hands. Bane ended his life, by ripping off his testicles and choking him with them. The last words he ever heard in this world were "This is what happens to individuals that wish to sexually attack children. You will burn for your thoughts." Bane had then fell to his knees, and collapsed – right into the said child's arms. She caught him beautifully, her tears streaming as she saw how weakened he'd become, because of her.

"Bane, mi querido. Estoy acqui. Soy yo, Talia." She breathed in their native Spanish.

Bane could manage a flicker of his eyes, a slight raise of his fingers, and then blackness.

Stephanie Torrance was a 35 year old woman, very attractive. She had dark brown hair, though her native colour was blonde, she kept it dark because she received far too much attention with it natural, and she didn't like it. Her eyes were the colour of chocolate, and her skin pale. She didn't believe in fake tan, or much fakery to be honest. Her use of make up was minimal, and on special days. She only wore eyeliner and lipstick, with a little eyeshadow. She didn't need it.

Those who knew her would say she was a joker at school, yet she loved her family and friends. She was happy go lucky, extremely intelligent, but didn't trust many people. Especially other women. She got on with guys better. She had 8 older brothers, and grew up a tomboy. But her beauty struck you in the heart and soul. She didn't know how beautiful she was.

She was about to enter the ride of her life, and she didn't know much about that either.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie opened her eyes to a cool, crisp winters morning. She hated winter with every fiber of her being. She loved the summer, when she could see the butterflies in her modest garden, the bees collecting their honey, the birds singing the praises of the sun and people just generally seemed happier. Today felt like doom and gloom and she'd only just opened her eyes.

_Perhaps that was because she dreamt of her last life…. Her past…. And the people whom she left behind…._

She stretched and yawned, her lithe body gathering all the oxygen it needed to start the day. She then thought to herself "There is no way I want to get out of this bed, but I need to move. One foot first….."

THUMP The sound of one foot hitting the floor. After summoning all her energy and willpower, she got up out of the bed, completely naked. She'd left her heating on last night, which made her grateful of the warmth she now felt, as she really couldn't be bothered getting dressed. She lived with her dog, Bobby. A pedigree shih-tzu, gold and white with a penchant for barking at men riding cycles, but the sweetest disposition ever. Like her, he was the runt of the litter. They co-existed perfectly together. Bobby rushed up to her, wagging his tail like crazy, and pulling out his bottom jaw to show his crooked teeth in his version of a smile. She picked him up and he gave her doggy-kisses all over her nose and cheeks. She loved him dearly.

All of the curtains were closed, so the nakedly lovely Steph was hidden from the world. She strolled into the kitchen, searching her cupboards for a treat for Bobby, and found a pack of digestive biscuits. She opened them, and he made a half-bark, half-beg sound for her to give him his morning treat. She laughed as he took the biscuit from her. He then seemed to stop for some reason, staring at the front door, dropping his biscuit.

Steph turned her head to see the same thing Bobby was looking at. She heard very very light steps outside. Her head bowed, as she knew what was coming. "May as well let them in.." she thought and as an afterthought added "before they break-down the damned door…" –momentarily forgetting her nakedness, she waltzed to the door. She remembered instantly the moment she touched the lock to open it she was naked. They'd heard her for sure, she knew.

"Fuck it. Intimidation don't work with me, so this will be fun." She whispered to Bobby, whilst signalling him to sit and stay.

Then she opened the door. One and a half faces, stared in shock at her.

"Barsad. You've never seen a naked woman before?" she asked, somewhat grinning.

The man called Barsad, stopped and cleared his face before muttering "Yes, yes I have. Plenty. But not yours."

"Why is he behind you?" she questioned.

"Safety?" He shot her a look and rolled his eyes.

Steph laughed a hearty laugh. "Safety from me would be about right."

The man behind Barsad clearly trying to avert his stone grey eyes, hissed in a breath. The mask on his face twitching slightly.

She looked upon him at last, and he felt electricity pass through the air. He would not back down this time.

"Torrance…" he wheezed. "No clothes to get changed into? And why am I still standing here?"

"Dorrance…" she answered. "Yes, plenty. Thanks for asking. And I haven't invited you in yet."

He blinked at the use of his fathers last name. "I need no invite."

"Yes, you fucking do. Why do you think I didn't let you bash my front door down. I'm not fucking paying for a new one. Are you?" she spat.

He lowered his eyes. Yes he was backing down he thought. Plenty of other battles to have no doubt.

"Come in. Wait there. If my dog doesn't bite your balls, you can stay."

"Thank you, Ms Torrance." The man with the mask said, rather humbly.

"Bane… you know I hate formalities. You know my first name. USE IT. I'm going to get dressed, seeing as how you can't handle nakedness." She announced.

He found he couldn't. But he found he was staring at her ass as she was walking away. The memory of their time in Quebec came rushing back. She was quite a woman, and he knew it. The stirrings in his lower regions proved it.

And then it came. "Stephanie, why did you leave the league?" – Barsad lowered his head, knowing the question came far too soon, knowing that his boss could no longer wait for it to be asked. Knowing that his former friend, and his brother had a history. Not knowing if Steph wanted to revisit old times.

She paused. He had her. She turned, slowly looking straight at him. "Because… I did. Because I…"

"You what?" he gaged.

"I… I… loved you. And I needed to get away from you. I didn't want to watch you kill yourself for a plan that wasn't formulated by the League for the worlds benefit. You know it. She had an personal vendetta, Bane. She used us all. Yes, I loved her too. She was my sister…. I loved her too."

She walked away, knowing that them words rang in his ears. And they did.

TBC.

I need a beta reader if that is ok? Anyone want to volunteer? I make great cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

She came down after roughly about thirty minutes, dressed in cargo pants, a black fitted short sleeved tee, her mousey brown thick hair in a ponytail, and her militia boots.

Barsad spoke first. "You're ready? Who knew women could be so prompt."

"Fuck you, JB. You spend longer than a showgirl on weed in the shower, you hermaphrodite." She retaliated, a half smile gracing her features. Barsad laughed a hearty laugh.

Bane sat, not liking the ease at which his lieutenant spoke to his former right hand. He stood up, grabbing hold of the straps of his vest-belt, his eyes finding Stephanie's. Brown connected with storm grey. He held his breath as they did so. The thing with Bane, Steph knew was everything he ever had to say was reflected in his eyes. A flurry of emotion quickly passed in hers as she waited for him to speak.

"We need to find Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne. I know he is alive." Bane started.

"Oh for fucking hell's sake, Bane. I know he is alive too. But can't you drop it? SHE. IS. DEAD. You are not under her spell, or her command anymore. You have a life of your own to lead. Lead it."

Bane pondered on this a moment and the look he gave Steph confused her. It was one of agreement, yet a further story to be told. "Torrance. Your greatest weakness was never letting one finish. I do not wish to kill them. I wish to ask Bruce Wayne for his help."

She WAS surprised at this. She looked away from him over to Barsad. "Help me here, JB. He wants the Batman's help?"

"No. He wants Bruce Wayne's help." He corrected.

"Potato, potaahto… who cares on the difference." Her mind started to wander.

"Why? Why Bruce and Selina. What could possibl… WAIT! NO. YES….." She exclaimed.

Bane knew she had the reason. He trusted she would find it without him telling her why. She was always good at pre-empting situations, always had a detectives mind. Always had a knack of getting things out of people.

She slowly looked at Bane. "To find your father. I guess Bruce Wayne would be the greatest starting point. You know his name. You know where he used to be, and what he used to do. But you will not use the League for your own personal ends. How long do you have away?"

Bane moved toward her and turned to Barsad. "Brother, I must ask you. A moment."

Barsad knew what for. He got up and left the room, Bobby wagging his tail and trotting after him.

Now she was worried. Bane never asked for privacy. He just took it. She tried to read him, but he wouldn't look at her. She moved toward the coffee maker and put it on. One of Bane's little luxuries was a full cup of sweet latte. She decided to seize the opportunity and make it. Whatever he had to say was worrying her.

"Bane. Before you speak. Let me see your injuries." She asked. She wanted to know if he was about to tell her he didn't have long to live.

He began to raise his hands to the mask, and removed the Velcro fastenings. His mask slipped off and there was that strikingly handsome face that didn't belong to the worlds most feared mercenary. To the modern day Demon Head of the League of Shadows. Her heart quickened and he stepped forward. She could feel the heat radiate off him in waves.

"Bane. I didn't mean your mask. I meant your chest. I heard blunt force trauma from little miss bitchy cat. She shot you with a rocket from Batman's bike, right?"

"Yes." He simply stated. He kept his mask off. He started to remove his shearling coat before he got to his vest-belt, took that off. Steph could see it all in slow motion. How he moved. Breathed. He kept his eyes on her, seemingly enjoying her reaction as he could imagine her thoughts. He finally got to his shirt, and unbuttoned it. Steph cleared her throat, and moved toward him as he was experiencing physical pain. She always knew.

"Bane. Wait. Let me." Steph did this for two reasons. Her own nakedness had been funny to see Bane squirm and she didn't want to suffer the same reaction. And because every move he made seem to cause him pain. She moved closer, raising her hands to finish the job he was doing. She then walked around to his back, and pulled the open shirt from his shoulders, down and off. She slightly touched his back. His skin was always warm. She felt a wave of heat hit her, stirring feelings she suppressed for a long time.

He groaned a little, feeling the same heat through his pain. He had to say something, but was stuck for words. Until he found the right one.

"Stephanie…"

She walked back around him to face him. The pain in his eyes was getting stronger and she wanted to ease it. His chest was scarred enormously, small remnants of charred skin remained, healing. He must have had at least twenty skin grafts and hours upon hours of corrective plastic surgery. She looked him in the eye.

"Yes?" She asked. He didn't answer her, just lowered his eyes as he mistakenly registered her shock for disgust.

She knew this. And could not hold back any longer. She touched his face with his eyes closed, and he visibly flinched. She did not know where the following words came from, but spoke them with a truth and clarity she had never felt before.

"It has always been you, always. You are more than Bane to me. You are a complete man. Whole." She then leaned forward, and let her lips find his.

His pain ceased as her lips touched his tenderly. He reciprocated. Their kiss lasted all of two seconds, but it felt like a lifetime.

"Put your mask back on and tell me what it is you have to say….."

TBC

PLEASE can I have some reviews? And maybe a Beta-reader?

PRETTY PLEASE WITH COOKIES AND ALL GOOD STUFF ON TOP?!

Kiara Exodus xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

"You my love are destined for great things…." The words murmured by Melisande to her common-law Husband resonated somewhere deep within him. Ra's turned to look at his beauty, his prize and offered her a smile. She loved it when he smiled, her whole world lit up.

"The only thing I'm destined for right now is to pick you up, place you on our bed, and make love to you until sundown." He looked at her, still smiling.

"Ra's, I can't. I have to tend the children in the village. I have to make the food for the starving…." Melisande brushed her hair away from her face, and in that moment, she had never looked more beautiful. He never wanted to let her go; such was his love for her.

Ra's simply nodded. "I shall escort you to the village, and then go do what I must. But I promise you, you will not be sleeping tonight."

She flushed. A shade of pink gracing her cheeks and a small smile playing upon her lips. "I will hold you to that." She challenged, and then turned toward the bathroom.

Ra's al Ghul. Leader of the League of Shadows. The head of the Fang. It was time to put his game face on. Melisande knew what he was, knew him inside out. What scared him more than anything was the fact that he had more enemies in dark places than anyone else he knew. Somebody could come for her. Could take her from him. Could find out about her. This conflicted within him deeply, but he knew that he could never leave her. Restoring balance to the world was one thing, and sacrifices had to be made. But everybody had a breaking point. In the cruel world, he made himself more than just a man. But to her, his love he was mortal, a man who would die for her. Nobody could ever find out about her. He was not about to let her be used to get to him.

The story was to the rest of the world, was Ra's was Henri Ducard. A mere mercenary, hired to kill some political opposition to the leader (and warlord) Rajiq Muhada who fell afoul of the League – but didn't know that Henri Ducard was indeed the League leader. What Muhada did was unspeakable to children he kept in his service. Ducard gained Muhada's trust through money that he was funnelling through the League, Muhada thinking that this was gained through his various "projects" Ducard had going. Ducard was paying what Muhada called 'Homage Money' in order to secure his trust. Once secured, Ducard played the game further, enticing his victim into greed, more money, and more information. On the morning Ducard revealed himself to Muhada, by giving him a blue lotus flower; the latter had already invested everything he had in Ducard's trapping schemes. What he did to Muhada that day has since become legend. Henri Ducard never lifted a finger, nor harmed a hair on Rajiq Muhada's head. Ducard, gathered the parents of the children he had maimed, harmed, abused and killed and set them loose upon him.

There was nothing left of Rajiq Muhada, except a smashed skull, and a broken body. Parts of his flesh missing. What made him male had been torn off and stuffed up a certain bodily orifice. His eyes gouged out, his teeth missing. Everything else broken. When Ra's saw the body, he knew balance had been restored. A very violent balance.

The next few weeks was followed by time in the temple the League called their home. Until one day, a young woman had travelled up from the village on the mountain just below their home. She held a small child, a boy of no older than 4 in her arms. She had travelled up with the child, on a two day journey. The child barely breathing, frostbite settling in his small hands and feet. She had burst open the door to the temple, crying.

"Please, you have to save him, please. He is too young to die…." The young woman pleaded, anguish staining her voice.

Ra's had come down the stairs hearing this commotion. He saw the young woman in an extremely distressed state and his heart had broken upon witnessing what cargo she was carrying. He moved quickly toward her, and said "If you wish to us to help your child, first you must be willing to let him go." And held his arms out.

"He is not my child. I don't even know his name. But I will do whatever you wish me to do. Just please, save him. I beg of you." The woman said, her eyes stained with her tears.

A couple of days later, the child awoke. The young woman sat vigilantly by his side. Ra's sat to her left. Upon noticing the child awakening, he touched the woman on the shoulder and went to leave the room.

"He is safe here. Find out his name. Once you have, there is a warm meal, and a bed waiting for you. Eat and rest. I know not your name yet, but once you have rested, come and find me." Ra's stated, compassion lining his voice.

She looked up at him. "…Mel. Melisande is my name, sir. And thank you wholeheartedly for saving him. I am forever in your debt.

"Melisande." He felt the name roll off his tongue like honey. "You owe me nothing. It is I that has been humbled by your heart. You are a rare flower in a world full of weeds."

She did not know how to answer that, but the jump in her stomach and the beat of her heart answered it for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bane was putting his shirt back on, after he fixed his mask back into place. He could still taste her on his lips, and wanted more. But this wasn't the time for that, he deduced. What he wanted was her take on things. He'd only ever asked Steph's advice before he employed Barsad; he accepted her counsel and accepted Barsad's too, though he felt he did have to remind Barsad that although he was considered to be a true brother and friend – he should not discuss things with other League members. In that sense, Barsad had never let him down.

Steph handed him the latte, with a straw. She was the one person that knew Bane could drink with a straw while he had the mask on. The mask had a nomex-kevlar fastening on the right side of his cheek that was invisible to the naked eye. He nodded gratefully.

"I'll not ask again, what have you got to tell me?" she said, staring into those storm-grey eyes.

He took a beat. "Nepal. Our home has been destroyed again. There is nothing left, but ash and cinder. This time, it wasn't Wayne. This time, it was a direct attack. I am thinking an attack at more than just me. At the whole League. And I believe I know who from."

Steph rubbed at her eyes. She loved that place. She loved its halls, and its dojos. She remembered watching Bane as he sparred with a multitude of fellow-members. She remembered sparring with him herself. She laughed a little inside when she remembered the broken ribcage he had given her, and the broken tibia she had given him. She recalled walking through the halls of the new recruits, Bane in tow. Both on patrol. Both getting a little bit of satisfaction from the fear they saw reflected in the new recruit's eyes. One new recruit thought he would try his hand with her. She fondly remembered how his balls shrivelled up when she threw him outside, naked in the biting ice-cold temperatures. She left him there for an hour. He was crying when he returned.

She snapped out of her memory lane trip, and focused on the present. Focused on Bane. "Who?"

"Deacon Blackfire. He has worked with us a number of times. He was ex-communicated in 1998 and started his own 'cult'…"

"I know who that fucking sonofawhore is…. He's disturbed in the head. We need to get to GothCorp. I know he has ties to the rapist murderer Victor Zsasz. He will know how to find Blackfire. Or who will know where he is at least."

"I am not having you cavorting with a rapist murderer, Torrance. I know of the vile Zsasz. Marks the number of victims on his own body," Bane said, rather sternly.

"I didn't realise I cavorted with rapist murderers," she quipped.

Bane lowered his head, shaking it. "BARSAD!"

Barsad wandered in, looking rather pleased with himself. Bobby was in his arms, quite comfortably sitting there. "Hey lady boss. I made a new friend." He grinned at Steph. "Look at him. He loves me."

Steph smiled. "It would have been a great joke in there somewhere if he was a bitch, right, JB?"

Barsad chortled. "Can't get much past you, can we, Death Incarnate?"

She frowned at the mention of an old name her enemies used to call her. "Fuck you, JB. Fuck you."

"I don't think the boss would let me…." And before Barsad could finish, Bane had a hold of Bobby, his arms straight out, inquisitively examining the dog. Bobby seemed to look straight back at him, interested, but not scared of the man in the mask.

Steph looked to Bane, then to Bobby. "Cute. Put him down before he marks you as his territory."

Bane quickly, but gently lowered the dog to the floor. Steph turned her back on him, laughing quietly. "I'll leave my sister a text message. She has keys. I'll need to feed Bob first, and leave fresh water for him. I'll ask her to take him for walks until I get back. Is there anything I need to take, Bane?"

Barsad wandered off as Bane followed Steph into her living room.

"What?" she asked him.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you let me, and why did you reciprocate?" she answered, without missing a beat.

"I have never forgotten you. You were in my thoughts every day. In my waking hours. When I slept. I have not had this happen before, and while I think I do not understand it, I do in a way. I can't get rid of it. I don't think I want to," he said, quietly.

She stopped, not wanting to express her surprise at his very sweet words. "As have I and neither do I. But right now, we need to get to Zsasz. You know my feelings and thoughts, Bane."

As she was walking past, he very gently stopped her. He slipped his fingers through hers for a moment. "Unfinished business," he murmured, suddenly wanting to throw caution to the wind and take her upstairs where he could show her how much he thought about her.

She smiled at him. A genuine beam of a smile. "Let's go. Get Barsad to book a couple of rooms for where we're headed."

His eyes shone as he watched her clear her throat and give him a half grin that promised nothing, but promised everything.


	7. Chapter 7 - Part 1

**Hey, friends!**

**I gotta say thank you to Baniac for the awesome reviews and for being my Beta reader. To batmanbane for the awesome and constructive reviews (I realised I like to jump from one thing to another, for a story to work, it has to flow, and yes I will answer your questions…. In the next few chapters (mwahaha!)) and to all the readers who reviewed, thank you so very much *HUGS FROM ME*. To all the other readers, who read but choose not to review, that's OK. I know you're out there, so thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying! This is my first attempt at a fic that I really want to make at least 25-30 chapters, so bear with me. If I make mistakes, or leave things out – tell me! Oh, and PoisonousAngel, Spilt Tea, Baniac, Batmanbane, Fragile Dream, Miss Sparrow, Sweet Little Mary Sue, KoolAid51 have some AMAZING works out there in this fandom. If you haven't checked them out DO IT NOW!**

**I love this fandom, because I am already a major fan of all things DC. I tend to like the villain's more than the heroes. Bane was my favourite, and Veritas Liberat my favourite story arc. (Secret Six and Suicide Squad are also favourites of mine, along with Hellblazer.) When I first saw DKR at the cinema, I immediately fell in love with Tom Hardy's Bane - I always had faith he would deliver. If you know the comics, you can see from Batman Begins, things were leading to Bane. I was just pissed when Selina Kyle… did what she did. But, she is still cool. We all have our head-canon of Bane. What is yours? (Leave comments in the reviews)**

**Love y'all.**

**Chey xxxxx**

Steph sat beside Bane in the back of the truck, Barsad in the driver's seat. The last time she had been in a truck with Bane, she was driving. There was an awful lot of "last times" that came flooding back to her mind. She looked at him, and he returned her gaze.

"What?" he asked

"I'm just remembering when we were younger, back in our home. When I first came to the League. You had not been there long either."

"Correct. I had been there a month before you. I was recovering from the operations that Talia's father had ordered to be performed on me," he replied, his voice overcome with painful memory.

"I remember the first time I met you…." she started, and continued on…., her voice mingling with her memories.

_She had been eighteen years of age. Tall and lithe with a grace that time and age had not deteriorated. The first person she had met in the League was Bane, who was pacing the great hall. When he heard the door close, his eyes shot straight to her. She carried a blue flower and had pots and pans tied to her rucksack. She noticed how much noise the the pots and pans made, and put a hand behind her to steady their movement. She surveyed everything around her, including the male who had stopped his pacing to turn and look at her. She held his gaze. It was hard not to notice the man wore a mask, his shirtless torso scarred. She had noticed the long scar running from his neck down on his back before he stopped pacing, and deduced that the mask delivered analgesics through a gas vapour. She had seen him questioning her stare but, not being able to help looking away, she headed straight for him. It was almost like a magnetic field had existed between the two, and he slowly took a few steps toward her also._

_She stopped within three feet of him. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance….." her unfinished sentence invited him to reveal his name._

"_Bane," the mask answered back. "You are?"_

"_Sent here by Henri Ducard. I am the daughter of John Torrance. My name is Stephanie." She usually didn't offer anything. But this man's magnetism was astounding, and she felt as if she needed to know more. Much more. She knew her eyes were over-eagerly shining, and she knew that the power that passed between them was not a hallucination._

_Then he did something she did not expect. He bowed to her. The gesture was one of a gentleman that was in the presence of a lady. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, daughter of John Torrance." _

_She could do nothing but offer him a handshake. When his large hand took her slender one, she knew she definitely wasn't dreaming._

_She heard a child laughing on the stairs. A girl. She craned her neck to look, and then returned her eyesight to Bane, who said, "Here she is. Talia. She is the daughter of Henri." _

_Steph nodded. The child bounded down the stairs, her hair in a bob-cut. She was full of carefree laughter and a child's pleasantness. She ran to Steph and immediately questioned her, "Are you like me, are you like me? Are you feeee-male. A girl like meeeee?" Her head cocked to the side, and her azure eyes stared up._

"_Yes, young one. I am." She laughed._

"_Bane! She is like me! A girl! We are girls and you are a boy!" Talia then turned to Steph. "He is my best friend in the world. Can you be my friend too because we are both girls?"_

"_I would like that very much, Talia. Your best friend told me your name already. I am Stephanie, but my best friends call me Steph." _

"_Well, I am ten years old and I am a girl like you. How old are you, Miss Steph?" _

_Bane seemed very surprised by Talia's sudden forwardness. He spoke slowly. "I looked after her in prison, in there for our parents' crimes. The pit was no place for a girl…." he trailed off._

"_Steph took meaning from those words. "So, you raised her a boy? Smart move," Steph said, smiling. _

_Bane faced Steph, and she noticed what looked like surprise in his storm-grey orbs. "You are a smart woman, daughter of John Torrance," he took a slight pause and she heard the mask wheeze a little. If she wasn't mistaken, she would have sworn he was taking a deep breath, " After what happened to her mother, there was no other choice."_

_She nodded in understanding. "I grew up with older brothers. As a child, I was a tomboy. Gender never played a part in my life. When I reached Talia's age, limitations and expectations were imposed upon me because I started to look female. Since then, I spent my time rebelling against those same limitations."_

_Bane raised an eyebrow. She offered him another smile, but one that was a cover-up for the emotion she suddenly felt. He spoke slowly and carefully in a matter-of-fact tone, "A female may do anything a male may do in life. A man can never experience the closeness of a child in the womb, or the pain of child-birth."_

_"Miss Steph, can I show you the dolly that Bane made for me?" Talia asked, chirpily. Steph welcomed the break of intensity she was immediately aware of. _

_"Why, of course, young lady. But first I must make my acquaintance with your father. Could you be my escort and take me to him please, pretty girl?"_

_Talia giggled and took Steph by the hand. Bane was frankly astounded by this as his body language had suggested. ._

_"She has taken to you. It is a rare thing for her to show such trust to a stranger. But then again, there are no other women, save her elocution teacher in this compound. She has known but one other woman in her young life, and she was taken far too early."_

_Steph nodded. If there was one thing she was good at, it was reading between the lines. The woman Bane spoke of was obviously Talia's mother. The way his voice usually exerted power and dominance had wavered toward the end of his statement, giving her the impression he had cared for her very much and that he had witnessed her death, or at least saw the start of the events that led to it. She knew it must have triggered him into saving Talia's life. This pit, prison...whatever...it had left its mark upon him in more ways than one. _

_Talia was tugging on her arm, but Steph stood her ground. "I imagine in some way the injuries you have sustained were in the Prison you spoke of. I can only assume that through your words there is a pain that goes beyond the physical. I don't claim to know you, nor of your trials and tribulations. I know enough from what you tell me. But, you are a free man this day, the prison in your mind is the only thing keeping you from being completely free. I cannot tell you how to live, but live you must. It's what she would want."_

_Bane stood, completely astounded. If it wasn't for the mask, she was sure she would have seen his mouth form the shape of an O. To be honest, Steph often found it amusing at the look people gave her when she showed how easily she could read them. But with Bane, she was intrigued. She imagined that this man had told nobody of what he and Talia had endured, had kept it locked away in the recesses of his mind. And that was what she referred to as the 'prison in his mind.' The child suddenly pulled her hand away, and Steph heard soft, determined footsteps. She saw Bane acknowledge somebody with a lowering of his head and a nod. Then she heard the child's eager tone. "She is a girl like me, Papa. And she is my new friend. I like her very much. Can she stay, Papa, please?"_

_The man called Papa stepped forward, his arm extended. Steph turned around, and faced the stranger. He had blue eyes as deep as the ocean, his greying brown hair slicked back. He was almost as tall as Bane, and he was a decent build, trim and muscular but not overly so. He looked about her father's age, between 45-55. His good looks were apparent, and Steph's little experience of men his age (with the exception of her father) that were good looking were arrogant with it, but his aura had no traces of arrogance which she found strange. "Henri Ducard. I am Talia's father, and she is quite taken with you," he said, friendliness in his tone. _

_"Stephanie Torrance. Daughter of John. Heir to..."_

_She was cut off mid-sentence, "I know your father. A good man. Knows the meaning of balance."_

_"My father passed away, a year ago yesterday..." Her voice was a mere whisper. Bane caught her eye. The look was not lost upon her._

_"That is grave news indeed, young Torrance. News I am loath to hear. He has obviously left a great legacy in the woman who stands before me. This consoles me, somewhat. Your father was the epitome of honour and justice."_

_Steph looked Ducard straight in the eye. "With all due respect, Mr Ducard, I know what my father was. What he still is, even though his earthly body is no longer here. You do not need to tell me to console me. You sent for me, a year after his passing. I am here in your home. Two weeks ago I get a letter from my deceased father asking me if you should ever get in contact, I should honour your request. Here I am. I know who you are, and what your organization does. Again, here I am. Why?" _

_"The anger you feel after your father's death is understandable," Ducard said, and Steph's expression flashed angrily at the word death. "I too have lost a much loved one," he continued, "yet the word death will not pass your lips when you speak of your father. There is denial, and an unspeakable anger that resides under that skin. Revenge scorches your very soul. You cannot think this way. Opportunity will show itself. But never look for vengeance. It will destroy the very core of who you are." With this, Ducard's features softened. _

_Bane nodded to Steph and started to walk away. She got the impression that he thought this conversation was no longer for him to participate in. She wanted to tell him to wait, to stay. She noticed that as he was walking, he turned once more and looked at her. She knew the look that she reflected back at him contained pain and anguish, and she hated herself at that moment for her weakness. She watched him hesitate for a moment, his steps faulting. The look he conveyed to her made her think that whatever thoughts were swirling about in his mind, were apparently causing him to momentarily lose his composure. What came out of his mouth seemed to have surprised himself and shocked the hell out of Ducard, judging by the shift in the older man's stance. _

_"Supper is at 1800 hours, in the dining hall. Talia and I sit with the other men, but on the left hand side of the table. You are welcome to sit with us."_

_She acknowledged his invitation with a simple acceptance. "Then sit with you both I shall. Thank you," with a nod and a smile. His heart felt lighter at seeing the anguish momentarily dissipate from her face to be replaced by a smile; at something he had said, no less. This was only ever experienced with Talia or her mother, and Bane knew to tread this new ground carefully. She kept her composure, when inside it felt like her insides were dancing, 'for chrissakes Steph, it's just dinner. Get a grip girl.' She thought, but the thought had followed up with something she had not felt in her young life quite yet. It was a strange feeling, yet pleasurable and left her wanting. She knew that physical attraction existed but due to her tomboyish ways, she was one for hanging out with the boys, not talking with the girls about them. _

_Ducard turned back to Steph, her steely composure back in its rightful place. It seems you have so far made a good impression here, and I imagine that would be the same on whomever you meet. You are your father's daughter."_

_Instead of choosing to feel angry, she chose to accept Ducard's words. "Thank you. I am often told how akin I am to my dad. I loved, and I always will love him, more than life itself." Her expression changed to one of great contemplation. "I have a question,". "Why did my father say if you asked, to come here?" _

_""Because..." Ducard paused. "Your father was serving in Northern Ireland back in 1971. I met him after what had happened at McGurk's Bar. Fifteen civilians were killed and seventeen more were injured by a bomb that had detonated inside the bar, placed there by the UVF. Your father had saved my life that day. I was there on a recon, and was gathering intelligence when I realised there had been a bomb placed. As I shouted 'get out' to the civilians surrounding me, the bomb detonated. I was blown halfway across the street. Your father was the first to get to me, and put his heart and soul into bringing me back to consciousness. I was very lucky to be alive. I had suffered injuries that were life threatening. I recall being thrown around 10 feet into the air, and when I landed, I lost consciousness. When I woke, I couldn't speak. I was told by your father as I was recovering, that I had landed on a wall which had broken the left side of my ribcage, puncturing my lung. Your father likened me to Lazarus of the bible. I had died twice on the operating table."_

"_He never spoke about that, Mr Ducard," Steph said, astounded that her father would not have related such an incident. _

"_He never needed to. He didn't feel it necessary, as he was not after the glory, such was his nature." _

_Steph's mind was swimming. "So what am I doing here now?" she asked slowly._

"_This… is where your father once lived. He was a member of our organization. He was my right hand after he saved my life. I let him go, because I lost my wife. He didn't need to lose his. For those who wish to serve the League, I prefer someone with no obligations or responsibilities.A member who is married or has a family can be targeted. No matter how much conditioning and preparation for such an event to occur, the mind will lose its way over a loved one. Errors in judgement as well as rash decisions will be made. This cannot happen. When we go to restore balance, we operate as many different sections that make up a whole single impenetrable unit. One wrong decision, and the mission collapses. Now you know. I have now met you in person, and I see the same strength and determination in you as I did your father. I would like to extend you the same opportunity your father was given. Can you and will you bring balance to the world where it is needed?"_

_Steph mused a few seconds. She decided to probe a little more, to prove that she was truly one of a kind. "The League of Shadows, right? And you were born Henri Ducard, but the leader of this ancient organization is known as The Demon Head, or Ra's al Ghul in Arabic. He is known to have many lives, many faces. He is said to be immortal. Nobody knows his true face, but the Shadow affiliates who are sworn to secrecy. A promised swift and brutal death awaits him and his family if they should talk. I will be as bold as to say that you are that very same Ra's al Ghul."_

"_Perceptive. We could use someone of your intelligence. Are you up to the task?" he asked, she noted his demeanour hardened as he stared at her, as if he was searching her mind. _

_She held out her hand. In it was a blue flower. She passed it to Ducard, who looked taken aback, but not completely surprised. "I know of your customs. I make sure I research well before I put myself into any situation. You are a legend within the criminal underworld. You are feared, greatly. Rome, Constantinople, London. All have fell under the League's sword. I wish to restore balance. I wish for people to re-claim their humanity, and besides… I have guessed your identity, seen your face. I can't go back now. There is nothing for me," she stated, the passion in her voice clear for Ducard to hear. He didn't need convincing._

"_I will get Saito to show you to your room in a few minutes. Saito is the man responsible for kitchen duties. You will like him. I suggest you rest up because tomorrow you will need your strength and you will need your wits. Be aware, many of the men have not served alongside a woman before, especially one your age. You will become a target for their jokes, perhaps even a target for their desires, considering your pleasing physical appearance. Try not to kill any of them." _

_Steph laughed. "I grew up with older brothers, I can take it." _

_Ducard grinned at her, a rare grin, "That, I believe you can." _

_He wandered away, Talia in tow. "Papa! Wait! I promised Steph I would show her the dolly that Bane made me, can she see it please? Please, Papa?"_

"_Talia, you know you have a wing-chun lesson in less than twenty minutes. Why are you asking me this question when you know you need to prepare, child? Come, let us get you ready. Ken'ichi-san is training you today. Let Steph rest a while, and at dinner you can show her your dolly."_

_Steph smiled as the child turned and waved to her. She waved back and gave Talia a thumbs up sign. Talia gave her a huge smile and shouted "Ken'ichi-san is going to teach me how to beat boys up today! See you later!"_

_Following this, Steph meandered around the great hall, admiring the woodwork and the architecture. After all that had happened, her conversation with Bane was in the forefront of her mind. How he looked, how he talked. His body was quite magnificent, and the scars added to his desirability in her mind. The whole interaction had aroused her interest and she felt blindsided, but not in a bad way. There was an exhilarating feeling to this attraction, she didn't understand it that much, but she understood that she needed to explore it rather than to back away from it. _

_And she always followed her intuition._

**A/N: This is Part 1 of this chapter. Part two will follow both Bane, and Steph's POV. Then we will get back to the present. I needed to patch a few things up, try to start making the flow of this story run smoother rather than you guys feeling like you were jumping from one thing to the next, without much explanation in between. Thanks to Baniac and BatmanBane for pointing it out. **

**Anyway, PLEASE Review. Tell me where I'm going wrong (or right). Thank you so much xxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – HELLO MY GORGEOUS PEOPLE!**

**I am sorry it has taken so long, been ultra busy. I haven't had this beta'd as I wanted to get it out there ASAP, but the end of this chapter is M rated. I'd written a chapter but I don't like it, so I wrote this instead. I'm sorry for mistakes and stuff, but like I said, first real fanfiction I want to actually finish. **

**I hope you all had a fab christmas and a deliciously brilliant new year. **

**Please review (let me know how I did on the M bit as have not written it before) – oh and go see The Revenant if you haven't already. It's bloomin' brilliant! (And also Legend, quickly became one of my favourite movies.)**

**Enjoy, beauties. Love you xxxoooxxx**

* * *

><p>The truck journey had ended, and they had made their way into their bedding quarters. Steph had decided she was hungry, and had asked her two companions if they wanted to eat.<p>

"I would KILL for a good old American hamburger and fries right now." Barsad exclaimed, directing his look of hope at Steph.

"I would kill for a traditional English roast dinner." Steph replied.

Bane looked at them both. "I would kill to be able to eat without pain."

Steph looked over to Barsad and motioned toward Bane with her head, "passion killer here," and gave a small laugh. Barsad returned the laugh.

"JB, secure the perimeter and I will make you a burger if I can find the ingredients. Bane, what would you like?" she asked, not even looking at them both but rather trying to figure out what was in the cupboards.

Barsad nodded and watched as Bane stepped closer to Steph. She felt his warmth near as he closed the gap. He pressed against her, trapping her between himself and the lower half of the kitchen unit. Barsad grinned at Bane who's expression had changed into mischievousness. He placed his hands either side of her on the kitchen surface, and though she was facing away he could tell that her cheeks had bloomed a very visible shade of pink, Barsad had given that away from his stifled laugh. Bane watched him walk away. He lowered his head to her ear as he pressed a little harder, "What I want would not be very appropriate considering the current location we stand in." he murmured, the mask making it a murmured growl.

Steph turned. She had felt his manhood straining for release against her backside. She was still trapped between Bane and the unit, but she could not help herself. "Bane. Plenty of people fuck in their kitchen…." Was all she could manage. She was aroused by his actions, and he knew it.

"So you want it too." he glanced her up and down and she felt like she was being undressed by him for the very first time.

"You need ask?" she questioned.

"I want to hear it." he moved his hands to her hips gaging her reaction, the mask wheezing a little, and a noise she interpreted as arousal mixed with arrogance escaping its grate. She stood straight, eyeballing him then removed his hands and walked away, leaving him agitated and wanting. She could never quite believe how soft his hands were, considering the line of work he was in, and the type of things he did with those hands. As she walked, she couldn't help feeling a little angry at his display. But she couldn't stop the smile from crossing her lips either.

A few hours had passed. Bane had calmed by then, reading The Great Gatsby did that to him. Barsad and Steph were watching Peoples Court, which brought a question to Barsad's lips, "Brother, why did you appoint Crane as judge to the kangaroo court during our occupation?"

Steph laughed as she heard the question and rolled her eyes. "JB come on! Well you asked Bane so it's his question to answer."

Bane spoke up. "To keep him occupied, brother. I wanted Gotham to suffer fear, but not Crane's brand of fear."

"Right. Your brand of fear." He said, unsure of why he did so.

"No. That would be arrogant of me. My men know my brand of fear. I wanted Gotham to tear itself from the inside out. To create it's own fear. I said we were liberators. We were." Bane finished, looking rather gravely at his brother.

Barsad remained stoic. "This…. assignment we are on. I will….."

Steph cut in. "JB, we will brief in the morning. I can't think straight right now. I am tired and I am going to bed." She raised off her seat with a small groan. "Goodnight, guys. Sleep tight."

"Aye, night." Barsad chimed

Bane's line of sight followed her, curiously. He smelled her anger and matched it with a rising temper of his own. She looked toward him and it seemed right through him. He knew he had annoyed her earlier. He also knew that he had to choose his battles with her as she was the only one who could get under his skin. He had an idea that he was her handicap also. He understood her. She was defiant until the very last, and even then would still be defiant. She was the fire that burned brightly above all others, a flame that would attract and dance while it burned. He considered Talia to be his equal, but Steph, she was different. He was a moth, and he would be consumed by the flame he was so attracted to. She was more than his equal. She was life and death. She was his. The strange thing was, is that he had accepted that the moment he met her.

* * *

><p><em>It was unusually warm, for a January day. The ritual hall looked particularly beautiful bathed in light, but what made it even more so, was her. He was witness to her ceremonial acceptance of League life. <em>

_Saito was there, alongside him and the sniper he and Steph had took a liking to. She had taken to calling him Deadshot as a term of endearment. Talia was beside him, dressed in ceremonial robes that were far too big for her child frame. Yet as there had never been a child at this base before, it would take too long to make her a ceremonial outfit from scratch for the day, as Bane had requested Talia attend. Ra's al Ghul stood before her, dressed in a black armoured suit as was Steph. She stood at full height, her long tresses tied up into a neat bun. Bane had spoken to her earlier regarding her Demon Trials._

"_What did you see?" he questioned her, genuinely interested in her interpretation._

_She rubbed her eyes, and blinked several times. A habit he had come to understand as her debating with herself whether or not to open up to him. She spoke slowly "Family. I saw family. I miss them, Bane."_

_He understood, as he considered Talia family. When she climbed out of the pit, he thought he would never see her again. "I never expected to see my Talia. You will see your family again someday." He paused, thinking how he could put into words his next sentence, "We are family. This is the home of our brothers and sisters. You are a part of that."_

_She smiled as she lightly touched his shoulder, "Thank you, Bane. You always make my soul feel lighter."_

_He merely nodded, but in his heart he soared above the clouds. _

_He came back to the moment. The voice of Ra's al Ghul echoed around the room."You have withstood the demon trials. You have tasted immortality in your actions and stand before the Demon Head as not only a part of the league, but an equal in the ideal of balance. Your life as of today belongs to the dedication of restoring balance to the world. Do you accept your path?"_

"_I have accepted it since the moment I understood what balance really was." She replied._

"_The responsibility is now yours. Walk with the shadows. Embrace the darkness that protects you. Bring light to the world. You carry balance with you at every turn, with every breath, in every place you go. Welcome to the family, Stephanie Torrance."_

_She chose to receive the brand on her right arm. Bane looked at his own brand, on his left arm. He felt a swelling of pride surging up in him. She had chosen the life he had. _

_She looked up at him as if reading his thoughts, and offered him a smile. He nodded as Ra's had finished the ceremony. _

_Bane turned as he heard Ra's voice calling for him, he walked toward him with Talia in tow. "Demon Head, How may I serve?" he asked._

_Ra's began, "I have noticed how close you and Stephanie have become."_

_Bane closed his eyes as if he knew this was coming, "She is…" he trailed before being interrupted. _

"_I do not come to you as the Demon Head. I come to you as Henri Ducard, a mere mortal. A man. A man nonetheless who knew her father well. A man that made her father a promise that he would look out for his daughter, as you looked out for mine. Do you understand my words, son?"_

_Bane snapped open his eyes, and looked into Henri Ducard's blue orbs. They were almost smiling. _

"_I know you try to please me. I know you see me as a father figure, something you have never had. I know I have never acknowledged you until now. You have to understand, as a father I am more grateful than you will ever know that you kept my daughter safe as I understand that you became her surrogate father, which is why I allow your relationship to continue as I feel with your guidance in certain areas, she will grow. Nobody survives a hell hole in the ground without having great strength and intelligence….. however as a husband, I will always see in you my failings to keep my wife safe. This is no reflection on you. But you must understand that this is the reason why I distance myself from you."_

_Bane was sure the shock in his eyes was clear to the other man, as he tried to clear his mind. _

_Henri continued, "My thoughts of late in regards to you have changed somewhat since Stephanie has come into the fold. I see in you and her, me and my Melisande. There is a bond, a connection that is too strong to ignore. I see it in the way you look at her, how she calms you. I see it in her actions toward you and my daughter. My point is Bane, do everything within you to keep her safe. To let her know your thoughts. To let her know your emotions. I only wish I had more time with Melisande. I told her each day how I loved her so, and looking back, it never seemed enough," he finished._

_Slowly, Bane took a deep breath. It seemed the analgesic whizzed around his body at the speed of light, "Mrs Ducard…." He felt as if he said her name, the acid in his throat would burn from the inside out. It was too painful to say her name, but he forced himself for the sake of Henri Ducard. "Excuse me, Melisande always knew you loved her. Often did she speak of you, and how she missed you. She knew." He hoped that this would bring him some kind of comfort. _

_Ducard nodded. "Let her know, son. Don't falter."_

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later, he found himself at the door to her quarters. Talia was inside, he could hear. He knocked, and little Talia ran to the door opening it "Steph is bathing and I am looking after her quarters. She said I could play here." She informed him matter-of-factly.<em>

_Bane smiled underneath the mask. "Is that so, young lady? Well, you had better look after her quarters then, hadn't you!"_

_He took a look around. She was unmistakeably neat and clean, to the same level he was. Everything had a place. He noticed the photograph of her mother and father and remarked to himself just how akin to her father she was. There were books, clothing and weapons around her room, all put in their place. On her bedstand he had noticed a couple of cleansing products, a hair comb and deodorant. A small mirror stood, big enough for her to style her hair with. The only luxury item she had was a hairdryer. The room was alluring, as was its usual occupant._

_He watched her come out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair, and a simple dark dressing robe covering her, barefoot. To him, it seemed like she walked in slow motion. She acknowledged him with a bright welcoming smile. _

"_Please sit! I will not be long!" She turned to Talia. "Pretty girl, it is time for your language lesson. You can return later if your father agrees, alright?"_

_Talia looked disappointed but did not argue. Bane opened his arms as she rushed toward him, scooping her up as she kissed his cheek. "You are a good child, Talia." He said, setting her down and scruffing up her hair._

_The face she made had him chuckling quietly as he watched her fix her hair. He watched her run to Steph, and kiss her on the cheek. "I am not the only pretty girl anymore," she said, and touched her face. This action had made Steph blush, "Well if I am pretty too, maybe I can plait your hair when your father permits you to return, pretty girl."_

_With this, Talia giggled with glee, and then ran out toward her language lesson._

_Bane had stood. Suddenly aware of their aloneness. "I shall leave you to dress, meet me down in the kitchen when you are ready." He softly stated, shifting backward a little as she came toward him._

_He had felt the lightest touch on his shoulder from her hand. It was warm and comforting. She still had to tiptoe to reach her target as he felt her lips touch his cheek. "Thank you for today, for being a part of it." She whispered._

_He stood rigid still, not knowing what to do with himself. He had never been kissed by anyone but Talia before. He couldn't remember his own mother kissing him. He'd always thought tge reason for that was to not let the other inmates see her love for her son. She treated him with contempt, pushing him away at every opportunity. He wasn't far from the truth. _

"_Whats going on behind that frown of yours?" she asked him gently._

_Bane's focus came back, his pupils getting smaller, "My mother." He answered abruptly._

"_Awh, gee Bane. I kiss you and you think of your mother!"_

_He almost stumbled his words out. "I have never been kissed by anyone save Talia, until you just now. Not even my own mother."_

_She took a beat. "Your mother disassociate from you?"_

_He was taken aback by her astuteness, "Yes, she did."  
><em>

"_Look, I see things sometimes. My father did too. She treated you that way to get you tough. Love and softness does not breed well underground in the darkness. She wanted you to survive. That was her hope. You were her climb out of the pit as Talia was yours." She spoke with a certainty that Bane could not ignore. "If things had been different, she would have shared you with her world."_

* * *

><p>He was brought out of his thoughts by his room door opening. He turned around, finishing injecting his drugs so he could eat, wash, and rest for an hour or so without the mask on, thinking it was Barsad come to warn him of some impending doom. It was Steph, and she looked feral. She came toward him, wearing her breast bindings which she wore for training, and her white loose linen pants. In those split seconds, Bane thought she was the loveliest creature he'd ever seen. What came from her mouth next sent his body into overdrive.<p>

"I want you." she croaked.

There was no time to react as he let her push him against the wall. His senses came alive, nerve endings jumping. He could smell the coconut from her freshly washed hair, and a light scent of sweet honeysuckle. He could feel her hands on him, pulling impatiently at his tank top.

She got that impatient to get to his skin, she ripped it clean in half.

That was a surprise to Bane, who barely had time to breathe. Before he knew it, her hands were at the belt on his cargo pants. All he heard was one word in a frenzy of heavy breathing and low, soft moans.

"OFF."

He grabbed her hands and put them at her side. She had thought that he may do that, in retaliation for earlier. Something changed in his gaze when he saw her dilated pupils, and her flushed face and neck. He took her arms again, put them on his shoulders, and lifted her, wrapping her legs tight around him. He moved back to the wall, this time with her against it.

He felt her heat where she met his belly, and this drove to arouse him further. She was trying to be careful around his scarring. Hearing her call for him in her moans and pants served to make him want to devour her. She called to his base impulses. He would answer.

His hands went either side of her as she supported her own weight by keeping her legs around him, and her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to hers, and panted slightly when he felt her grind up on him for friction. She was past the point of no return, and told him in no uncertain words what she expected of him.

"I want you inside me, Bane. Show me heaven." She breathed

He probed at her lips with his own, the whole world fell away and it was just them, in this moment. She made a sound that was like a half moan-half cry. He set her down, his lips never leaving hers. They tasted too sweet for him to want to move. She broke contact first as he removed her bindings, letting her ample breasts free for him to roam. They were soft, her nipples hardening as his hands committed their weight and their shape to his memory again. She tried at his belt buckle again, but he murmured against her lips for her to leave it.

He kneeled a little as he took her pants down. She wore no panties, and her womanhood was neatly trimmed. He stayed kneeling as he pushed his head forward to kiss her mound. This took her breath away, and the noises he was hearing made his head spin, and drove more blood straight to his cock. The words she spoke as she roamed his chest and his back spurred him into definitive action.

"It's always been you, it's always been you…" she panted.

He picked her up, savouring her nakedness, and threw her on the bed. He growled as he looked at her waiting. He needed to be out of these cargo pants, so he reached down and unbuckled as Steph sat on the edge of the bed, and bent down to unlace his boots.

He felt his cock harden more as it sprang free as he wore no undergarments either. She lifted her head and reached out for him, feeling his manhood in her hands. He watched, almost orgasming at that point. She moved her head toward him, and darted out her tongue, and ran it along his shaft and then back up again.

Bane couldn't take much more, his body was on fire. The mask was not an issue as he still had an hour or so left without it, it was his libido that took over, setting him alight. He pushed her down, climbing on top, and ran his tongue around her nipples as she panted hard, wanting much much more. He moved towards her face, and kissed her lips as she felt his fingers slide between her folds.

"MmhBane" she managed

"Tell me what you want." He demanded, hoarsely. His tone sending waves of pleasure through her.

"I want you inside me, Bane. Fuck me until dawn."

He moved up into position, moving her legs over his shoulders. Lining himself up, he drove into her and her wetness was pure bliss. She gritted her teeth, and groaned out loud as she felt the pleasure of his girth.

He felt her tightening around him on every thrust, and in pure abandonment had let herself go. Concentrating on their act, she gasped, panted, moaned his name and spoke words that drove him to the brink a few times.

His thrusts got faster, and a little more erratic as she screamed for him to make her explode. As she reached orgasm, she looked at him directly, and shouted his name, her eyes rolling back into her head. He watched her undulate below him, and felt a flood of wetness around his cock, and feeling like he was going to burst he surged in again feeling the maddening pleasure of his seed leaving him. Growling, he pushed his hips wildly a few times, burying himself deep within her as he came.

They were still joined as he eased her legs down, lowering himself onto his elbows on top of her. She took his face in her hands, and kissed every scar she saw. His eyebrow, the scar that ran from underneath his left eye across his nose. The scar that was on his chin that ran across his right cheek. His lips remained untouched. She found his generous lips to be one of the most beautiful things about him, as she connected hers with them. Softly probing at his lips with her own, she breathed onto them the most important words she had ever said to anybody.

"I give you my heart, I give you all of me."

The words were so simple, yet they stole Bane's breath. He returned her kiss, feeling the first stings of pain but ignoring it for the moment. "I give you _my_ heart and all of _me. _You make me a better person. I am home when I am with you." He reached for the mask.

She helped him with the straps, and when it was back in place she kissed the grating of the mask. "All of you, all of me."

No more words were spoken that night. She fell asleep in his arms, he fell asleep to the sound of her gentle rhythmic breathing and the peace that he had felt she gave him.


End file.
